Listen to music from your heart,tsuki
by Rukia055
Summary: Un concurso de bandas une a muchas parejas pero una en espencial tendra que luchar,problemas del pasado,hermanos celosos,un prometido e amigo de la infancia asen su destino mas complicado,una extraña enfermedad y leyenda.cuek salio horrible,piedad,porfa


OLa, bueno esta es mi primera historia y todavia no estoy segura de que se trata pero se me ocurrio esta idea y espero que funcione, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo pero todavia no lo finalizo. Esta historia es basada en un universo alterno y la pareja principal es ichiruki....;

aun que tambien hay otras parejas. Espero que le den una oportunidad eso adios. les dejo: Listen to music from your heart, tsuki;.: escucha la musica de yu corazon, tsuki ( diosa de la luna)

**-Capitulo 1: Declaracion y encuentron, un dia extraño**

En las calles de karakura un chico de cabellera naranja, que traia el uniforme del instituto Karakura , corria a toda prisa con una tostada en la boca. Al llegar a su destino (el instituto) se ordeno bien la ropa y entro con su ceño fruncido, al llegar al salon saludo a una chica de cabello corto y negro e ojos marrones y otra chica de cabello largo naranjo (un poco mas oscuro que el de ichigo) y ojos grises.

-llegas tarde ichigo- hablo la chica de cabello negro con tono burlon

-Ciera la boca tatsuki, la culpa es del viejo que no me dejo en paz toda la mañana- respondio sentandoce en su lugar-eh? inoue estas bien?¿ estas roja.

-Es...est..estoy bien..kurosaki-kun. Dijo algo avergonzada vajando la vista al suelo, mientras que tatsuki le veia sonriente.

-Oye!, una voz detras de inoue

-Que pasa ishida?.le respondio a un chico de cabello negro (aun k yo muchas veces se lo veo azulado xD) y de ojos azul oscuro con gafas.

-Que va a pasar con el concurso de bandas?supongo que ya tienes todo listo no?. dijo acomodandce los los lentes

-claro, que tengo todo listo ishida, por quien me tomas?.dijo malumorado

-Pues te tomo por un irresponsable ya que seguro tampoco isiste la tarea de matematica. le mostro un cuaderno

-pero..... si ese cuaderno es mio. levantandoce a cojerlo. que ases tu con el?

-se te quedo ayer... tranquilo acomodandoce en su puesto. idiota

-A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA, CUATRO OJOS. dijo furioso

Pero antes de que ishida pudiara hablas entro la profesora que les ordeno que se sentaran. Al finalizar las clases la profesora llamo a siete personas que fueron, inoue, tatsuki, ishida e ichigo mas otros tres que era un hombre alto moreno de cabello castaños oscuro y los ojos del mismo color y aparente mente de ecensia mexicana, el otro era un tipo algo mas vajo de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, (otro) era un tipo un poco mas vajo de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y no dejava de estar con su celular.

-Bueno chicos, supongo que siendo ya jovenes de 17 o 16 algunos, son los suficiente mente maduros para que vosotros guarden los pases?. dijo la profesora entregando unas tarjetas

-Por quien nos tomas, somos muy responsables, bueno podemos dudar de keigo. hablo tatsuki tomando su tarjeta

-que?..... son muy malos chicos. respondio este con un aura (de tristesa) a su alrededor

Bueno basta ya!, vallanse haora deacuerdo? osino se queda a limpiar el colegiodijo la señorita en donde todos salieron corriendo con sus bolsos y tarjetas en la mano.

al salir ya al patio tatsuki se despidio de todos ya que se tenia que ir a su club de karate mientras que kaigo y mizuiro tambien se fueron y solo quedaron cuatro integrantes.

-bueno kurosaki yo y sado-kun nos vamos a preparar las ultimas cosas asi que te dejamos aqui. dijo despidiendoce

-adios. dijo chad(sado) marchandose con ishida

miestras que seguian caminando alquien rompio el silencio.

-ku..kurosaki-kun.... me...me... me permites un ...momento. dijo inoues algo nerviosa y sonrojada

-si .pero siguio caminando

-pero.... podrias detenerte?.y lo agarro de la camisa del que el chico se dio vuelta y la miro, inoue con eso solo se sonrojo mas y pidio disculpas.

-no te preocupes inoues y dime que quieres decirme?. respondio

-veras..... kurosaki-kun yo.... yo queria decirte que.. tu.... - y con eso denuevo quedo en silencio

estuvieron un buen rato asi pero el chico parecia cansandoce asi que rompio el silencio.

-Que era lo que me tenias que decir. dijo un poco fastidiado por que la chica no hablaba

-yo.... yo ... kurosaki-kun.. yo, veras....yo. dijo vajando la cabeza con un evidente sonrojo

-Inoue tal vez me lo puedas decir despues, tengo que ir a una tienda . le dijo mientras tenia la intencion de caminar.

-es....espera kurosaki-kun. pero vio como este no le asi caso asi que cerro los ojos e puños y grito. ¡ME GUSTAS, KUROSAKI-KUN!

-que?.dijo casi en susurro deteniendose y dandoce vuelta automatica mente

-que... ase tiempo estoy enamora de ti kurosaki-kun

-inoue.... lo que pasa es que.

-NO!.grito asustando un poco al chico. no... no me respondas haora, solo piensalo, ya que..... se que a todas las a rechazado pero como somo amigos tal vez puedas pensarlo capaz que como nos llevamos tan bien podamos formar una relacion super buena si me das una oportunidad, bueno era eso adios kurosaki-kun. le dijo y con el poco valor que le quedaba le dio un beso en le mejilla y se fue corriendo

Ichigo toco su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba pero aun asi maldicion a lo vajo.

El chico siguio caminando hasta llegar a una tienda en donde era notable ver libros y musica mesclados, kurosaki se a la sala del encargado que conocia muy bien.

-me das un bloque. dijo ichigo

-de acuerdo el Nº 17 esta desocupado kurosaki-san. le respondio un chico de vaja estatura de cabello negro un poco largo y de ojos celestes (un poco mas apagados) anotando alguna cosas en el computador hasta que le quedo viendo bien a chico. Perdon por la pregunta kurosaki-san pero no va agrabar esta vez?

-No, hanatarou, mi guitarra esta en resparacion por haora, dame unos 20 minutos en el bloque.

- de acuerdo, solo esperemos que este listo para el concurso.

-si, bueno me voy nos vemos luego.

-adios, kurosaki-san.

ichigo se dirigio al bloque miestras iba pensando en que le iva a decir a inoue

_-Inoue es una linda chica aparte de tierna, pero es mi amiga, nunca me puse a pensar en ella de esa manera,aunque también ya estoy cansado de que algunos hable a mi espaldas pensado cualquier cosa solo por el hecho de que no tengo novia …Bueno tampoco es que me importe mucho, pero es cansador que suceda casi todos lo dias incluso ishida me a molestado e chad me lo pregunta cada rato acaso no entienden que yo busco una chica algo distinta al resto, que tenga caracter, personalidad ,decidida y que luche por lo que quiere. Acaso pido mucho.... bueno capaz que esa chica no exista, quizas.... me dare una oportunidad con inoue es la unica que me comprende...._

Pero antes de que siguiera pensando choco contra un chica asiendo que los dos se calleran por lados opuestos.

-Que diablos, oye podrias tener mas cuidado niñata. le dijo a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo. A ver dejame ayudarte. le ofrecio la mano para que se levantara ( creo que esta de mas decir que el ya esta levantado)

pero resivio un buen golpe (o desprecio) a su mano y la niña se levanto dandole la cara a ichigo.

Era una chica de vaja estatura de piel blanca, cabello corto azabache con un flequido que caia de su frente y ojos de un color que no se identificaba bien era como un color indigo o azul con un poco de violeta.

-Tu eres el que deveria tener cuidado cabeza de zanahoria. le respondio la chica algo molesta por averla llamado niñata

-Que? tu eres la que choco contra mi, tu eres la que se deverias tener cuidado niñata ademas deves respetarme soy mayor que tu.

- Primero no soy una niñata y dudo que seas mayor que yo deserebrado.

-Tengo 16 asi que no vengas con cuentos y no me llames deserebrado.

- A si que tienes 16, pues te gano deserebrado

-Tu. la apunto. no puedes ganarme

-Que lastima soy mayor que tu zanahoria-kun

-Cuando naciste?

-El 14 de enero y tu?

-yo....si eres mayor que yo.

-No ves! deserebrado, y veo que vas al instituto karakura, ya comprendo tu educacion zanahoria-kun, he oido que ese istituto estan todos los idiotas.

- Y yo veo que tu vas a la academia Shinigami , y yo pensaba que esa intitucion era para las personas de la alta sociedad, pero veo que solo van personas enanas y groseras. se la quedo viendo._ Tiene unos ojos hermozos, espera ichigo que estas pensando._

-asi que.... Pero alguien la interumpio asiendo que ella se tensara total mente.

-Kuchiki Rukia, que diablos ases aqui?. le regaño una mujer alta de piel morena cabello morado oscuro y ojos dorados oscuros.

- Yoruichi-san, que sorpresa verla aqui. le dijo fingiendo una voz melosa que tenso al chico que estaba hay. Veras acabo de encontar me aun amigo y me quede con.....

-venga que eso no te funciona, ese chico es imposible que lo conocieras rukia, asi que deja de fingir que se perfectamente que intentavas uir.

- esto... disculpen?

- ah? pero que educacion la mia chico, me llamo Yoruichi Shihōin mucho gusto.

- yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki y el placer es mio señorita Shihōin-san

-OYE!. le levanto la voz al chico quien le miro extrañado. Primero no soy señorita segundo no te cortes y llamame Yoruichi

- ne? por que sigues usando tu apellido de saltera Yoruichi-san?. hablo rukia

-Por que si, bueno ichigo perdona el mal rato que te iso pasar esta chica la verdad es que nose que hacer pare que se deje de escapar.

- Disculpen?. sono una voz dulce detras de las chicas asiendo que las dos se voltearan. Yoruichi-san, rukia-sama ya estan listas? tenemos que partir.

- Enseguida vamos sodeno. le respondio yoruichi

-Que pero yo todavia no quiero irme. le dijo rukia asiendo una carita.

-Entonces anda a comprar algo para distraer a sodeno

-Que?

-Oye tu ichigo.

-Digame.

-Puedes acompañar a rukia a la sala de instrumentos musicales para que se compre algo y hacer tiempo?

- amm... yo estoy un poco...,:; No le dejaron terminar

- Gracias bueno nos vemos rukia, ichigo.

-Bueno vamos es por aca. hablo la chica caminando

-Oye listilla los instrumentos es para el otro lado le dijo apuntando la direccion contraria a la que iva.

-Por eso dijo es por alli.

Ichigo empezo a pensar que esa situacion si que era bien rara dudaba que a muchas personas le pasara esa situacion(suspiro) ese dia estaba siendo vastante raro primero inoue se le declara y despues se encuentra con esa enana y despues que? pero algo lo distrago de su mente que fue el grito dela muchacha que lo acompañaba

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, un piano. dijo la chica mirando la vitrina

-Que tiene de especial un piano?

-Que no ves teñido-kun que es de los productos chappys por esa marca en la tecla Re

- Oye! no soy teñido, y con eso de chappy parece una criaj... ( no le dejaron continuar ya que se gano un bueno golpe en la espinilla)

-Jodete fresa-kun

- Tu..... enana deja de ponerme sobre nombres mi nombre es ichigo kurosaki no es deserebrado, idiota , zanahoria. teñido o fresa {perdonen si falta uno}

- OK ichigo pero... de verdad no eres teñido?. le dijo con sierta curiosidad

- NO!

-Entonces eres acaso extranjero?

- eh pues...... creo que la abuela de mi mama era extranjera

- no ves hay esta, a que soy lista- le respondio crusandoce de brazos

- no, no lo eres enana.

A rukia no la dejaron responder por que aparecio una chica de vestimenta japonesa tradicional que era completamente blanca con azul y su cabello era de un azul palido y ojos del mismo color pero mas oscuros

-Rukia-sama es hora de irnos.

-de acuerdo shirayuki, bueno cabeza hueca nos vemos en el concurso.

-NO ME LLAMES CABEZA HUECA(le dijo gritando).... espera como que en el concurso?

- Por esa tarjeta que tienes colgando es obio que vas a participar en el concurso de bandas, yo tambien ire capaz que nos veamos adios.

-adios. Se despidio para luego mirar su reloj y vio que ya avian pasado mas 25 minutos desde que entro al local de seguro perdio ya su bloque suspiro cansado y se dirijio a su hogar. Al llegar fue resivio por una patada en su cara asiendole caer.

-Ja! Te pille deprevenido ichigo.

-Maldito viejo. Le golpeo en la cara. Que es ese resivimiento

-Fue por llegar tarde. Le contesto apenas. Sabes que hora es?

- Son las 7:30 por que?. Miro su reloj pero despues despego su vista al ver que resivia otro golpe en su cara.

- En esta casa todos entran a las 7 para la once en familia.

- maldito ansiano donde se ha visto que un joven de 16 años se tiene que entrar a las 7. Le golpeo en el estomago

- Basta ya! Viejo, ichi-nii, la cena esta lista. Les dijo una chica de baja estatura cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

- Ya vamos karin.

Y asi ambos se fueron a cenar y al final de la cena ichigo ayudo a su madre a lavar los platos mientras que los demas intengrantes de la familia se ivan a ver la televicion.

-oye, ichigo que le vas a responder a inoue-chan?. Le dijo una mujer de cabellos castallo claro y ojos castallo oscuro

- que?

-se que se te a declarado hijo mio no tienes que hacerte el destendido.

-no….lose

-bueno espero que si es que si te valla bien y si es lo contrario espero que encuentres a una chica que te agrade. Le dijo al final para darle un beso en la megilla y unirse a la familia

- creo que tendre que pensarlo mas tiempo. Susurro llendoce para su abitacion,y pensar en todo lo que le avia pasado en el dia y en eso se enfoco en la pelinegra que avia conocido._Me gustaria que llegara ya el concurso de bandas para verla de nuevo._

..........................

Espero que me dejen Reviews buenos y no sean tan malos u.u...

Capitulo 2: nos volvemos a ver, necesito mas tiempo

Preview:

Ku...kurosaki..-kun tu respuesta es?

lo siento necesito mas tiempo.

que... haces aqui?

ayudame, necesito esconderme hasta el atardecer

quien es ella? kurosaki-kun?. murmuro

de acuerdo ven a mi casa.

gracias por esconderme, tu Oka-sama(madre) , Mazaki-san es una linda persona

por que te escondes?

por un compromiso

nos volveremos a ver?

claro, ichigo, nos vemos

adios.... rukia

nos volveremos a ver en tres dias mas, kurosaki ichigo

si, kuchiki rukia.


End file.
